Walt Disney
"Walt era un tipo extraño, pero sigue siendo el personaje más importante que la animación jamás haya conocido. Quien sabe algo sobre la animación sabe que las cosas que sucedieron en el estudio Disney fueron la columna vertebral que sostuvo todo lo demás. Creó un clima que permitió que todos existieran." - Chuck Jones, alabando a Walt Disney. Walter "Walt" Elias Disney fue un productor, director, guionista y animador estadounidense. Fue el fundador, junto con su hermano Roy O. Disney, de The Walt Disney Company, La empresa se fundó el 16 de octubre de 1923 como Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio. En 1929 cambió su nombre por el de Walt Disney Productions, Ltd. Desde 1986 se denomina oficialmente The Walt Disney Company empresa que en la actualidad genera unos ingresos anuales de 30.000 millones de dólares, y el principal artífice de un estilo inconfundible de películas. Los comienzos Infancia Nacido el 5 de Diciembre de 1901 en Chicago, Walt Disney tuvo la infancia típica del hijo de un granjero. Su padre, Elias Disney (1859-1941), de antepasados irlandeses, En este enlacepuede encontrarse información sobre los antepasados de Walt Disney, tanto paternos como maternos había llegado a Estados Unidos desde Canadá y se había instalado en Chicago poco después de contraer matrimonio con la maestra de escuela Flora Call (1868—1938), en 1888. Walt nació en 1901, siendo el cuarto de los cinco hijos del matrimonio. El matrimonio tuvo cinco hijos en total: Herbert Arthur (1888-1961), Raymond Arnold (1890-1989), Roy Oliver (1893-1971), Walter Elias (1901-1966) y la única chica, Ruth Flora (1903-1995). En 1906 —según algunos, huyendo de la creciente criminalidad existente en Chicago—,[http://disney.go.com/disneyatoz/familymuseum/collection/biography/marceline/index.html Walt's Biography: Marceline] la familia se trasladó a una granja en las cercanías de Marceline, Missouri. Más adelante, Disney diría que esos fueron los años más felices de su vida. Como tanto él como su hermana menor, Ruth, eran demasiado pequeños para ayudar en las labores de la granja, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo jugando. De esta época datan los primeros escarceos de Disney con el dibujo y su gran afición por los trenes. Este período idílico concluyó pocos años después. En 1909, Elias Disney cayó repentinamente enfermo de fiebres tifoideas, y, a pesar de contar con la ayuda de sus hijos mayores, se vio imposibilitado de continuar trabajando en la granja. La vendió a regañadientes, y la familia vivió en una casa alquilada hasta 1910, año en que se mudaron a Kansas City. Para el joven Disney fue muy duro tener que abandonar su paraíso rural. En Kansas City, Elias empezó a trabajar repartiendo periódicos para el Kansas City Star. A Walt y a su hermano Roy les correspondió ayudar a su padre en el reparto, un trabajo duro que requería levantarse todos los días a las tres de la mañana. De acuerdo con los archivos de la escuela pública del distrito de Kansas City, Disney empezó a asistir a la Benton Grammar School en 1910, y se graduó el 8 de junio de 1911. No fue un buen estudiante: a causa de su trabajo repartiendo periódicos, le costaba concentrarse y con frecuencia se quedaba dormido. Era propenso a soñar despierto y a pasar el tiempo haciendo garabatos. Elias, dejó su trabajo como repartidor de periódicos y se convirtió en uno de los propietarios de una empresa dedicada a elaborar bebidas carbonatadas, la O'Zell Company, radicada en Chicago. La familia se trasladó a esta ciudad, y Disney continuó sus estudios en la McKinley High School de Chicago. Al mismo tiempo, trabajaba para su padre y asistía por las tardes a clases en el Instituto de Arte de Chicago. A los 15 años, Walt consiguió un trabajo de verano vendiendo periódicos y chucherías a los pasajeros del ferrocarril de Santa Fe. Le interesaba mucho más el tren que su trabajo, en el que no tuvo demasiado éxito, ya que con frecuencia le robaban la mercancía. En sus años escolares, Disney fue el historietista del periódico del instituto, The Village Voice. Sus cómics eran de tema patriótico y político, centrados en el tema de la Primera Guerra Mundial. En 1918, queriendo seguir los pasos de su hermano Roy, que se había enrolado en la marina, abandonó el instituto para alistarse en el ejército. No fue aceptado por ser demasiado joven. Enterado de que el cuerpo de ambulancias de la Cruz Roja admitía a chicos de diecisiete años, Walt falsificó su certificado de nacimiento para hacer ver que había nacido en 1900 en lugar de en 1901, y había cumplido ya los diecisiete. Fue admitido, pero nunca llegó a entrar en combate. Cuando terminó su entrenamiento y fue trasladado a Europa, Alemania había firmado el armisticio, y la guerra había terminado. Pasó el resto de su tiempo en la Cruz Roja como conductor de ambulancias en Francia, trasladando a oficiales. Se entretuvo llenando de dibujos la ambulancia que conducía. Fue también en esta época cuando empezó a fumar, un hábito que le acompañaría durante toda su vida. En 1919 solicitó ser relevado de sus obligaciones militares y fue enviado de regreso a Estados Unidos. Comienzos en la animación Entonces decidido seguir una carrera artística, se trasladó a Kansas City. Su hermano Roy trabajaba en un banco por la zona y, gracias a un amigo, le consiguió un trabajo en el Pesemen-Rubin Art Studio, donde Walt se dedicó a crear anuncios para periódicos, revistas y cines. Allí coincidió con otro dibujante, Ubbe Iwwerks, con el que trabó amistad, y ambos decidieron empezar su propio negocio. Disney e Iwwerks (quien acortó su nombre a Ub Iwerks) fundaron una compañía llamada "Iwerks-Disney Commercial Artists" en enero de 1920. Por desgracia, no consiguieron demasiados clientes, y finalmente tuvieron que abandonar. Ambos fueron contratados por la empresa Kansas City Film Ad, en la que trabajaron en anuncios, realizados con primitivas técnicas de animación, para los cines locales. Disney estaba fascinado por las posibilidades de la animación. Pasó varios días en la biblioteca pública de Kansas City hojeando libros de anatomía y mecánica. Leyó también un libro de Edweard Muybridge acerca de la animación. Aprovechó su tiempo en Film Ad experimentando con animación y técnicas cinematográficas. Incluso cogió prestada una de las cámaras de la empresa para experimentar en casa. Después de dos años en Film Ad, Disney creyó que había adquirido la experiencia suficiente como para emprender un nuevo negocio por su cuenta. En 1922, fundó la empresa Laugh-O-Gram Films, Inc., dedicada a realizar cortometrajes animados basados en cuentos de hadas populares y relatos para niños. Entre sus empleados estaban Iwerks, Hugh Harman, Rudolph Ising, Carmen Maxwell, y Friz Freleng. Los cortos se hicieron famosos en la zona de Kansas City, pero sus gastos de producción excedían a los ingresos que proporcionaban. Tras crear su último corto, la mezcla de acción real y animación Alice's Wonderland, el estudio se declaró en bancarrota en junio de 1923. Disney decidió entonces trasladarse al floreciente centro de la industria cinematográfica, Hollywood. Vendió su cámara y obtuvo el dinero suficiente para un viaje de ida en tren a California. Dejó atrás a sus amigos y antiguos empleados, pero se llevó con él la película de Alice's Wonderland. Llegó a Los Ángeles con cuarenta dólares en el bolsillo y una película sin acabar en su maletín. Su propósito era abandonar el cine de animación, creyendo que no podría competir con los estudios de Nueva York. Pretendía convertirse en director de películas de acción real, y recorrió sin éxito todos los estudios buscando trabajo. Al no encontrarlo, optó por volver a intentarlo con la animación. Su primer estudio en Hollywood fue un garaje en casa de su tío Robert. Envió la película Alice's Wonderland a la distribuidora neoyorquina Margaret Winkler, quien mostró un gran interés por la película y contrató a Disney para producir más películas combinando animación e imagen real. Se reunió con su hermano Roy, que se estaba recuperando de una tuberculosis en un hospital de veteranos de Los Ángeles, y le convenció para que se encargase de la gestión económica del estudio. Roy estuvo de acuerdo. A petición de Disney, la actriz protagonista de Alice's Wonderland —Virginia Davis— y su familia se trasladaron a Hollywood desde Kansas City. Lo mismo hicieron Iwerks y la suya. Este fue el comienzo del Disney Brothers' Studio, el germen de la futura The Walt Disney Company. Las nuevas películas, llamadas "Comedias de Alicia" ("Alice Comedies"), tuvieron bastante éxito. Después de Virginia Davis, quien dejó la serie al no aceptar Disney las exigencias de aumento salarial de sus padres, fueron protagonizadas por las actrices Dawn O'Day y Margie Gay. Más adelante Lois Hardwick asumió brevemente el papel. Por el tiempo en que concluyó la serie, en 1927, el centro de atención eran más los personajes animados —en particular un gato llamado Julius que recordaba al gato Félix—. Oswald, el conejo afortunado En 1927, Charles B. Mintz, que se había casado con Margaret Winkler y había tomado las riendas de su negocio, solicitó una nueva serie de películas, sólo de animación, que serían distribuidas por Universal Pictures de Carl Laemmle. La nueva serie, "Oswald, el conejo afortunado", fue un éxito casi instantáneo. El personaje fue creado y dibujado por Iwerks. Su éxito permitió el crecimiento del estudio, y Walt pudo volver a contratar a Harman, Ising, Maxwell y Freleng, de Kansas City. En febrero de 1928, Disney viajó a Nueva York para negociar un nuevo acuerdo económico con Mintz, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando éste le anunció que no sólo iba a pagarle menos por cada cortometraje que produjera, sino que tenía a los principales animadores de Disney —incluyendo a Harman, Ising, Maxwell y Freleng (pero no a Iwerks)— bajo contrato, y que crearía su propio estudio si Disney no aceptaba trabajar por menos dinero. Los derechos de Oswald pertenecían a Universal y no a Disney, y podían hacer las películas sin él. Disney rechazó la imposición de Mintz y perdió a la mayor parte del personal de su estudio. Los que se fueron formaron el núcleo del Winkler Studio, dirigido por Mintz y su cuñado George Winkler. Sin embargo, Universal asignó poco más tarde la producción de las películas del conejo Oswald a una sección de su propia empresa que dirigía Walter Lantz, y Mintz tuvo que dedicar su estudio a la producción de los cortos de Krazy Kat. Harman, Ising, Maxwell y Freleng crearon un personaje muy parecido a Oswald, Bosko, para Leon Schlesinger y Warner Bros., y empezaron poco después a trabajar en las primeras entregas de la serie Looney Tunes La compañía de Disney sólo recuperó los derechos sobre Oswald 78 años después, en 2006. Mickey Mouse Tras perder los derechos sobre Oswald, Disney optó por crear un nuevo personaje. Se discute si la primera idea del ratón animado (que básicamente era igual que Oswald, pero con orejas redondas en lugar de alargadas) fue de Disney, a quien suele atribuírsele, o de Iwerks. En todo caso, ambos participaron en la creación del personaje. Sus primeras películas fueron animadas por Iwerks, cuyo nombre se destaca en los títulos de crédito. El ratón iba a llamarse en un principio "Mortimer", pero más tarde fue bautizado como "Mickey Mouse" por su mujer, Lillian Disney. La primera aparición cinematográfica de Mickey tuvo lugar el 15 de mayo de 1928 en Plane Crazy, un cortometraje mudo, como todas las películas de Disney hasta esa fecha. Tras no conseguir interesar a los distribuidores por Plane Crazy ni por su continuación, The Gallopin' Gaucho, Disney creó una película sonora, Steamboat Willie. El empresario Pat Powers proporcionó a Disney tanto la distribución de la película como el Cinephone, un sistema de sincronización de sonido. Steamboat Willie se convirtió en un gran éxito, y se añadió sonido a los cortos anteriores. Desde entonces, todas las películas de Disney serían sonoras. El propio Disney se encargó de los efectos vocales de sus primeros cortometrajes y fue la voz de Mickey Mouse hasta 1947. Mickey Mouse conoció un extraordinario éxito, hasta el punto de que, en 1935, la Sociedad de Naciones premió a Disney con una medalla de oro, declarando a Mickey "símbolo internacional de buena voluntad". En enero de 1930 fue adaptado al cómic, en una tira de prensa con guión de Disney y dibujos de Iwerks. Durante la década de 1930, el mercado se inundó de productos relacionados con el personaje, desde juguetes infantiles y relojes de pulsera hasta un brazalete de diamantes diseñado por Cartier. Numerosas personalidades públicas declararon su admiración por Mickey Mouse, incluyendo a la actriz Mary Pickford, al presidente de Estados Unidos Franklin Delano Roosevelt, a Benito Mussolini e incluso al rey de Inglaterra, Jorge V. [http://disney.go.com/disneyatoz/familymuseum/exhibits/articles/mickeymousegoldenage/index.html The Golden Age of Mickey Mouse, por Charles Solomon] Silly Symphonies Además de los cortometrajes de Mickey Mouse, en 1929 Disney inició una serie de películas musicales titulada "Silly Symphonies" ("Sinfonías tontas"). La primera se tituló The Skeleton Dance ("La danza de los esqueletos"), y fue enteramente dibujada y animada por Iwerks, que fue también el responsable de la mayor parte de las películas producidas por Disney en los años 1928 y 1929. Aunque ambas series tuvieron un gran éxito, el estudio Disney no estaba de acuerdo con compartir las ganancias con Pat Powers, y firmó un nuevo contrato de distribución con Columbia Pictures. Iwerks se estaba cansando de la posición subalterna que tenía en el estudio a pesar de realizar la mayor parte del trabajo, y se dejó convencer por Powers para abrir su propio estudio con un contrato exclusivo. Disney buscó desesperadamente a alguien que pudiera reemplazarlo, ya que él mismo no era capaz de dibujar tan bien, ni —sobre todo— tan rápido (se dice que Iwerks hacía más de 700 dibujos al día para los cortos de Mickey). Entretanto, Iwerks lanzaba su exitosa serie sobre el personaje de Flip the Frog con el primer cortometraje de animación sonoro en color, titulado Fiddlesticks. Creó también otras dos series: Willie Whopper y Comicolor. Su éxito amenazaba el predominio que Disney había alcanzado en la industria del cine de dibujos animados. Iwerks terminaría por cerrar su estudio en 1936 para trabajar en varios proyectos relacionados con la tecnología de la animación, y volvería finalmente a trabajar para Disney en 1940, en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo del estudio, donde fue el responsable de numerosas innovaciones técnicas. Nunca recuperó la posición de preeminencia que tenía en los estudios de su viejo amigo. Disney contrató a varias personas para hacer el trabajo que Iwerks era capaz de hacer en solitario. En 1932, Disney estrenó su primera película en color, Flowers and Trees, de la serie "Silly Symphonies", que consiguió el Oscar al mejor cortometraje de animación en 1932. Ese mismo año, Disney recibió también un Oscar honorífico por la creación de Mickey Mouse, cuyos cortometrajes pasaron a realizarse en color a partir de 1935. Pronto aparecieron series derivadas, protagonizadas por nuevos personajes, como el Pato Donald, Goofy y Pluto. Vida privada En 1925, Disney contrató a una joven llamada Lillian Bounds para entintar y colorear el celuloide. Tras un breve noviazgo, se casó con ella el 15 de julio de 1925. Después de intentarlo varias veces, Lillian dio a luz a una hija, Diane Marie Disney en 1933. Sin posibilidades de tener más hijos, los Disney adoptaron a una segunda hija, Sharon Mae Disney, en 1936. Lillian falleció el 16 de diciembre de 1997. Su hija adoptiva, Sharon, había muerto en 1993. Era Dorada de la animación Americana "La locura de Disney": Blancanieves y los siete enanitos Aunque los ingresos del estudio eran muy considerables, no eran todavía suficientes para Disney, quien en 1934 empezó a planear la producción de un largometraje. Cuando en la industria de la animación se supo que Disney planeaba la producción de un largometraje animado sobre Blancanieves, se bautizó al proyecto como "la locura de Disney", y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que el proyecto terminaría arruinando al estudio. Tanto Lillian como Roy trataron de disuadir a Disney de sus planes. Éste contrató al profesor Don Graham, del Instituto de Arte Chouinard, para que formase a la plantilla del estudio, y utilizó los cortos de la serie "Silly Symphonies" como laboratorio para experimentar acerca de la animación realista de seres humanos, la creación de personajes animados con personalidad definida, efectos especiales, y el uso de procesos especializados y aparatos como la cámara multiplano. Todos estos esfuerzos iban dirigidos a elevar el nivel tecnológico del estudio para que fuese capaz de producir una película de la calidad requerida por Disney. El proceso de producción de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs se prolongó desde 1935 hasta mediados de 1937, cuando al estudio se le terminó el dinero. Para conseguir los fondos necesarios para completar Blancanieves, Disney tuvo que mostrar un montaje previo de la película a los directivos del Bank of America, quienes le prestaron el dinero para terminar el proyecto. El presupuesto inicial de la película era de 250.000 dólares, pero acabó costando 1.488.000. La película terminada se preestrenó en el Carthay Circle Theater el 21 de diciembre de 1937, y, a su término, recibió una sonora ovación. Blancanieves, el primer largometraje animado de lengua inglesa, y el primero en utilizar el Technicolor, fue distribuido en febrero de 1938 por RKO. Fue la película con mayor éxito de taquilla de 1938, y obtuvo unos ingresos de 8 millones de dólares (equivalentes a unos 98 millones actuales) en su estreno. El éxito de Blancanieves permitió a Disney construir unos nuevos estudios en Burbank, que se inauguraron el 24 de diciembre de 1939. En 1940, los estudios produjeron otros dos largometrajes: Pinocho y ''Fantasía''. La segunda, en concreto, constituía una apuesta bastante arriesgada: sin un argumento unitario, consistía en la puesta en imágenes animadas de ocho piezas de música clásica (entre otros, de Beethoven, Bach y Stravinski), al estilo de las "Silly Symphonies". Los resultados fueron bastante irregulares. Al mismo tiempo, seguían creándose nuevos cortos de las estrellas de la casa (Mickey, Donald, Goofy y Pluto), destacando cortometrajes como El sastrecillo valiente (1938) y The Pointer (1939), ambas protagonizadas por el ratón Mickey. La producción de cortos de la serie "Silly Symphonies" concluyó en 1939. La huelga de 1941 Después de varias tentativas de organización sindical entre los trabajadores de la industria de la animación, en 1938 se había creado el Screen Cartoonists Guild (SCG), sindicato que pronto desarrolló una activa campaña para reclutar afiliados entre los trabajadores del medio. Aunque había sido reconocido por la mayor parte de los otros estudios, Disney se negaba a permitir la afiliación sindical de sus empleados. Por otro lado, desde 1937 existía un creciente descontento entre los trabajadores del estudio. Aunque los empleados de Disney eran los mejores pagados de la profesión, consideraban que se habían incumplido las promesas sobre bonificaciones por el trabajo extra que habían realizado en los largometrajes de la compañía. Películas como Blancanieves habían tenido un éxito sin precedentes en el cine de animación, y los empleados no habían participado de los beneficios (en realidad, Disney se había endeudado con la apertura de los nuevos estudios en Burbank y la producción de los largometrajes Pinocho y Fantasía, que no obtuvieron el éxito deseado). Además, el trabajo de numerosos empleados no era reconocido en los títulos de crédito de las películas. En 1941, Herbert Sorrell, el principal líder sindical entre los trabajadores de Disney, intentó negociar el reconocimiento del SCG, pero fue rechazado. Animadores que tenían una posición importante dentro de los estudios, como Art Babbitt y Will Tytla, abrazaron la causa de sus compañeros. Disney lo consideró una traición personal, y despidió a Babbitt y a otros 16 trabajadores. El 28 de mayo gran número de trabajadores fueron a la huelga. Esa mañana, cuando Disney llegó a los estudios, los encontró bloqueados por cientos de piquetes de huelga. A medida que continuaba la huelga, la tensión fue creciendo. El personal de los estudios quedó dividido casi al 50% y hubo varios conatos de enfrentamiento. El propio Disney, según algunos testimonios, estuvo a punto de llegar a las manos con Babbitt." When Walt drove through the pickets, Babbitt grabbed a bullhorn and shouted "Shame on you, Walt Disney!" Disney leapt out of his car and a bareknuckle brawl would have insued had not cooler heads separated them. (en [http://grimsociety.com/archives/disstrke.html Tom Sito: The Disney Studio Strike of 1941] Poco antes del final de la huelga, Disney, a sugerencia de Nelson Rockefeller, director de la agencia de relaciones con Latinoamérica en el Departamento de Estado, partió de gira a Latinoamérica como embajador de buena voluntad, lo que contribuyó a enfriar los ánimos entre las partes enfrentadas. Finalmente, Disney, influido por la opinión pública favorable a la huelga, y gracias la mediación del gobierno federal y de varios grupos de presión (entre ellos su principal acreedor, el Bank of America) aceptó reconocer al sindicato. La huelga terminó el 29 de julio, después de nueve semanas. Los trabajadores obtuvieron mejoras salariales y se acordó un sistema para reconocer su trabajo en los títulos de crédito. Sin embargo, el regreso a la normalidad no fue tal, ya que Disney no perdonó nunca a los huelguistas. Algunos fueron despedidos en cuanto la ley lo permitió, y otros optaron por irse ante la hostilidad que vivían en su entorno laboral. Entre los que, por una u otra razón, terminaron por abandonar la compañía estaban Vladimir William Tytla, John Hubley, Stephen Bosustow, Dave Hilberman y Walt Kelly. La huelga arruinó la imagen de Walt Disney Company como empresa paternalista y armónica que había predominado en los años treinta, pero no disminuyó en absoluto la aceptación de la marca por parte del gran público. Las principales fuentes de esta sección son las siguientes páginas web: The Disney Strike, 1941; [http://mag.awn.com/index.php?ltype=cat&category1=People&article_no=2562 The Disney Strike of 1941: How It Changed Animation & Comics, por Tom Sito]; y en esta entrevista a Art Babbitt. El punto de vista de The Walt Disney Company sobre la huelga puede verse en esta página Tiempos de guerra A pesar de que Pinocho y Fantasía no consiguieron el éxito extraordinario de Blancanieves, la ternurista Dumbo, cuya producción no pudo ser detenida por la huelga, se estrenó finalmente en octubre de 1941, y fue un gran éxito, convirtiéndose en una importante fuente de ingresos para el estudio. Poco después, en diciembre, Estados Unidos entraba en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los estudios Disney colaboraron estrechamente con el gobierno, produciendo películas educativas y de formación militar, así como otras encaminadas a elevar la moral en retaguardia, tales como los cortometrajes Der Fuehrer's Face ("El rostro del Führer), Education for Death ("Educación para la muerte"), Reason and Emotion ("Razón y emoción"), y el largometraje Victory Through Air Power ("Victoria a través de la fuerza aérea", 1943), en el que se defendía la idea de que era necesario construir más bombarderos para ganar la guerra. Sin embargo, los estudios atravesaron una época de cierta estrechez económica. Los filmes propagandísticos no generaban beneficios, y Bambi, el siguiente largometraje de Disney, no produjo los resultados deseados cuando se estrenó en abril de 1942. Para recortar gastos, durante los años 1940 no se produjeron nuevos largometrajes, sino películas que recopilaban varios cortos. Las más destacadas fueron Saludos Amigos (1942), su secuela Los tres caballeros (1945), ''Canción del Sur'' (1946), Fun and Fancy Free (1947), y ''La Leyenda de Sllepy Hollow y el Sr. Sapo'' (1949). Esta última constaba sólo de dos secciones: la primera basada en La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow de Washington Irving y la segunda en El viento en los sauces, de Kenneth Grahame. Con el objeto de rentabilizar sus producciones, Disney tuvo otra gran idea comercial: en 1944 se reestrenó Blancanieves, estableciendo la tradición de reestrenar a los siete años los largometrajes de la compañía. Después de la guerra, a pesar de la prosperidad que entonces conoció Estados Unidos, los hábitos de consumo cinematográfico cambiaron. Los exhibidores dejaron de interesarse por los cortometrajes, que antes eran indispensables al inicio de toda sesión cinematográfica, y empezaron a demandar sólo largos. Ante esta nueva situación, Disney diversificó su oferta, orientándose hacia la producción de películas infantiles de imagen real (la serie True-Life Adventures, que se inició en 1948), documentales sobre la naturaleza y programas de televisión. A finales de la década de 1940, el estudio se había recobrado lo suficiente como para continuar con la producción de nuevas películas: ''La Cenicienta'' (que fue en vida la película favorita de Walt Disney, en especial, la escena de la transformación del traje de la magia del hada madrina) fue el primer auténtico largometraje producido por los estudios Disney desde Bambi, en 1942. Siguieron ''Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'' (1951) y ''Peter Pan'' (1953) (la canción que canta Alicia al comienzo de la pelicula "Aquella estrella de allá tiene una extraña luz..." (cantada por Gisela en el 2002, en la segunda aparte de Peter Pan), la música de dicha canción se mantiene en canciones de la película de Peter Pan, ya que Alicia en el pais de las maravillas tiene un total de 14 canciones y no podía alargarse más; con lo cual, esa se acortó, y el gato rison, por ejemplo, aun teniendo canción - escrita- no la canta) . Ambos filmes fueron muy criticados por edulcorar las obras originales —de Lewis Carroll y James M. Barrie respectivamente—, descartando todos sus elementos perturbadores y convirtiéndolas en fábulas intrascendentes e inocuas. Walt Disney y la caza de brujas Tras la huelga de 1941, Disney sentía una profunda desconfianza por los sindicatos. En 1947, durante los primeros años de la Guerra Fría, testificó ante el Comité de Actividades Antiamericanas,CNN. Testimony of Walter E. Disney before HUAC. Cold War Special reports. Episode 6:Reds. Historical Documents. (en inglés) y denunció a Herbert K. Sorrell, David Hilberman y William Pomerance, antiguos empleados y activistas sindicales, como agitadores comunistas. Disney explicó que la huelga de 1941 había formado parte de una estrategia del Partido Comunista de los Estados Unidos para ganar influencia en Hollywood. Existen documentosFBI Walt Disney Archive. http://foia.fbi.gov/foiaindex/waltdisney.htm que demuestran que Disney actuó secretamente como agente del FBI desde los primeros años de la década de 1940 y que en 1954 fue ascendido al rango de "agente especial de contacto" (special agent contact) por orden directa de Hoover. Estos documentos demuestran también que los guiones de algunas películas fueron modificados a instancias del FBI. Una de las preocupaciones de la organización gubernamental era la imagen que de sus agentes se daba en los filmes Disney (por ejemplo, en la película de 1965 That Darn Cat!). Curiosamente, los mismos documentos revelan que el propio Disney fue investigado por la organización a la que él mismo pertenecía como sospechoso de subversión (es decir, de comunismo). El Imperio Disney Carolwood Pacific Railroad En 1949, Disney y su familia adquirieron una mansión con una gran finca en el distrito de Holmby Hills de Los Ángeles. Disney aprovechó para hacer realidad su sueño de tener un ferrocarril privado. Con la ayuda de sus amigos Ward y Betty Kimball, Disney diseñó los planos y comenzó a construir un tren en miniatura. El tren fue bautizado como Carolwood Pacific Railroad, por el nombre de la antigua calle en que vivía Disney, Carolwood Drive. La locomotora de vapor diseñada por Roger E. Broggie, empleado de los estudios, recibió el nombre de Lilly Belle en honor a la esposa de Disney. Disneyland Ya desde los años 40, Disney tenía la idea de construir un parque de atracciones para que sus empleados y sus familias se divirtiesen en su tiempo libre. Con el tiempo, este proyecto más bien modesto iría creciendo hasta convertirse en Disneylandia. Dos parques suelen mencionarse como fuente de inspiración de Disney para su proyecto: Children's Fairyland en Oakland, California, construido en 1950, y los Jardines de Tivoli, en la capital de Dinamarca, Copenhague.[http://disney.go.com/disneyatoz/familymuseum/collection/biography/newhorizons/index.html Walt's Biography: New Horizons] Mientras maduraba su idea de Disneylandia, visitó numerosos parques de atracciones, pero en general le parecieron sucios y mal gestionados. Su plan original era construir el parque en un terreno cercano a los estudios, pero la ciudad de Burbank le denegó el permiso para construir, y el terreno era además demasiado pequeño, por lo cual la compañía adquirió un terreno de 160 acres (unos 730,000 m²), originalmente plantado de naranjos y nogales, en Anaheim, en el condado de Orange, vecino a Los Ángeles. En 1952, Disney creó una nueva filial de su empresa, WED Enterprises (nombrada a partir de las iniciales de su nombre: Walter Elias Disney), para ocuparse de planear y construir el parque. Algunos miembros del estudio participaron en el proyecto como ingenieros y diseñadores. La construcción de Disneylandia comenzó el 21 de julio de 1954. El parque abrió sus puertas al público el 18 de julio de 1955. Expansión Cuando Walt Disney Productions empezó a construir Disneylandia, también había empezado a interesarse por otras áreas de la industria del entretenimiento. La isla del tesoro (1950) fue la primera película de acción real de la compañía, y fue pronto seguida de otras: Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino (en CinemaScope, 1954), The Shaggy Dog (1959) y The Parent Trap (1960). Los estudios Disney descubrieron muy pronto la importancia de la televisión. En 1950 produjeron su primer programa televisivo, One Hour in Wonderland. En la cadena ABC, Disney patrocinó un programa llamado Disneyland dedicado a promocionar su nuevo parque de atracciones, en el que se emitían también secuencias de las películas antiguas. El primer programa televisivo de emisión diaria realizado por el estudio fue el popular Mickey Mouse Club, que continuaría, con varios cambios de nombre, hasta entrados los 90. A medida que el estudio se expandía y diversificaba su campo de acción, Disney fue prestando menos atención al departamento de animación, delegando cada vez más tareas en sus animadores de confianza, a los que llamaba "los Nueve Viejos". Los llamados "nueve viejos" ("nine old men") fueron Les Clark (1907-1979), Ollie Johnston (n. 1912), Frank Thomas (1912-2004), Wolfgang Reitherman (1909-1985), John Lounsberry (1911-1976), Eric Larson (1905-1988), Ward Kimball (1914-2002), Milt Kahl (1909-1987) y Marc Davis (1913-2000). El nombre de "nueve viejos" venía del apodo dado por Franklin D. Roosevelt a los nueve jueces del Tribunal Supremo de los Estados Unidos: en la época en que Disney acuñó el apodo la mayoría tenían en torno a cuarenta años. En vida de Disney, el departamento de animación creó varios largometrajes de éxito: ''La Dama y el Vagabundo'' (en CinemaScope, 1955), 101 dálmatas (1961), ''La Bella Durmiente'' (en Super Technirama 70mm, 1959), y ''Merlín el Encantador'' (1963). La producción de cortometrajes continuó hasta 1956, cuando Disney decidió cerrar el departamento de cortometrajes. Desde entonces, sólo de forma esporádica fueron realizados algunos cortos. En los primeros años sesenta, el imperio Disney era un gran éxito, y Walt Disney Productions se consolidó como la más importante empresa dedicada al entretenimiento familiar del mundo. Tras décadas de intentarlo, Disney consiguió finalmente los derechos de los libros de P.L. Travers sobre una institutriz con poderes mágicos, y en 1964 se estrenó la película ''Mary Poppins'', que combinaba animación y acción real, y fue otro de los grandes éxitos de la factoría Disney (llegó incluso a estar nominada al Oscar a la mejor película, que perdió frente a My Fair Lady). Ese mismo año, Disney presentó varias novedades en la Feria Mundial de Nueva York, entre ellas figuras Audio-Animatronic, que después fueron utilizadas para las atracciones de Disneylandia y para el proyecto de un nuevo parque temático en la Costa Este, que Disney había estado planeando desde que se abrió Disneylandia. En 1965 se anunció la construcción del nuevo parque, Disneyworld, cerca de Orlando, en Florida, que comenzó poco después de la muerte de Disney. Poco antes de su muerte, Disney estaba interesado en abrir una estación de esquí (Disney's Mineral King Ski Resort). El proyecto fue finalmente cancelado debido a las protestas de las organizaciones ecologistas. Muerte Disney dejó de trabajar en el desarrollo de Disneyworld en los últimos meses de 1966, cuando se le diagnosticó un cáncer en su pulmón izquierdo, tras toda una vida de fumador empedernido. Pasó un examen médico en el hospital St. Joseph, junto al edificio del estudio Disney, y sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Falleció el 15 de diciembre de 1966. Diez días antes había cumplido 65 años. Su cuerpo fue incinerado el 17 de diciembre en el Forest Lawn Cemetery de Glendale, California. Su hermano Roy llevó adelante el proyecto del parque de atracciones de Florida, insistiendo en que se llamase Walt Disney World en honor a su hermano. Roy moriría tres meses después de que el parque abriese sus puertas en 1971. La idea de que el cuerpo de Walt Disney fue congelado es una leyenda urbana completamente falsa. El legado de Disney El Imperio Disney hoy En la actualidad, el pequeño estudio de animación que en 1923 fundaron Walt y Roy Disney se ha convertido en una de las mayores empresas en el ámbito del entretenimiento, con unos ingresos anuales de 30.000 millones de dólares. The Walt Disney Company gestiona dieciocho parques de atracciones, treinta y nueve hoteles, ocho estudios cinematográficos, once canales de televisión por cable y uno terrestre (la cadena ABC). Walt Disney Pictures, el estudio cinematográfico más importante propiedad de la empresa, continúa produciendo largometrajes de animación, a un ritmo aproximado de uno por año. Además, en mayo de 2006 The Walt Disney Company adquirió los estudios de animación Pixar, cuyas películas, distribuidas por Disney, habían alcanzado en años anteriores un éxito mayor que las producidas por Walt Disney Pictures. Disney en la historia de la animación La importancia de Walt Disney en la historia del cine de animación difícilmente puede minimizarse. Fue pionero en la utilización de numerosas innovaciones técnicas en el cine de animación, como el sonido, el color o la cámara multiplano, y en el plazo de unos doce años (entre 1928 y 1940), logró convertir los antes menospreciados dibujos animados en un sofisticado medio de expresión artística. Contó con un equipo de animadores de primera fila cuyos méritos, sin embargo, quedaron siempre difuminados, pues de la publicidad de la compañía parecía deducirse que era el propio Disney el autor material de todas las películas. El caso de Iwerks es paradigmático: a pesar de su importancia en los primeros cortometrajes de la compañía, y en la creación de Mickey Mouse, apenas es conocido en la actualidad. Walt Disney convirtió los dibujos animados en un producto de consumo de masas. En varias ocasiones, aceptó con total franqueza que su objetivo era llegar al mayor número posible de espectadores, por encima de cualquier consideración de tipo artístico. Aunque muchas de sus películas son obras maestras del cine de dibujos animados, con el tiempo el interés por halagar los gustos del público acentuó una cierta tendencia al kitsch y al excesivo sentimentalismo. Tras su muerte, los dibujos animados de The Walt Disney Company continuaron en la misma línea. El éxito de las películas de Disney tuvo como consecuencia que su cine llegara a ser considerado por gran parte del público como la única forma posible de hacer cine de dibujos animados, lo cual dificultó en gran medida la aparición de propuestas alternativas dentro del cine de animación. Ideología La ideología de Walt Disney, tal como se hace patente en sus películas, se basa sobre todo en la defensa de los valores del "american way of life" ("Modo de vida americano"), en los que creía firmemente. La ideología neocolonialista subyacente en los filmes de Disney ha sido puesta de relieve, entre otros, por Ariel Dorfman y Armand Mattelart, en su conocido ensayo Para leer al pato Donald (1971). Una cuestión muy discutida es la de las posibles simpatías de Disney por los regímenes fascistas europeos en los años previos a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Según algunas referencias, Alessandro Barbera, en su libro Camerata Topolino: L' ideologia di Walt Disney (Roma, Stampa Alternativa, 2001: ver reseña), afirma que Disney fue recibido por Mussolini en dos ocasiones, en 1932 y 1937. En esta página puede escucharse una entrevista radiofónica al autor en la cual expone estos datos. Pierre Assouline, en su biografía de Hergé (Assouline, Pierre: Hergé. Barcelona, Destino, 1997; p. 109), hace referencia a una sola ocasión, que habría tenido lugar en 1935. Parece ser que Mussolini era un gran admirador de Mickey Mouse, y que los cómics de este personaje, llamado en Italia "Topolino" recibieron un trato privilegiado por parte del régimen fascista fue recibido en Roma por Mussolini en una o dos ocasiones durante la década de 1930. También se ha argüido como prueba de su simpatía por el nazismo su asistencia, en compañía del abogado de la empresa, Gunther Lessing, a mitines del German American Bund, organización pro-nazi estadounidense. Sin embargo, el principal testigo que documenta la presencia de Disney en estos mitines no es en absoluto imparcial: se trata de Art Babbitt, despedido por Disney en 1941 poco antes de la famosa huelga de los trabajadores de los estudios. También se sabe que Disney fue uno de los pocos empresarios cinematográficos que recibieron abiertamente a la cineasta alemana Leni Riefenstahl, en su visita a Hollywood en 1938, cuando la mayor parte de la industria le cerró sus puertas. En cualquier caso, si Disney tuvo simpatías por los regímenes fascistas, las desechó en cuanto su país entró en guerra contra el Eje. Durante el conflicto bélico, colaboró con el gobierno realizando varios filmes de propaganda, entre los cuales destaca el cortometraje Der Fuehrer's Face, en el cual aparecen caricaturizados Hitler, Mussolini e Hirohito y que termina con una auténtica oda a las virtudes de la democracia. Disney ha sido tildado a veces de antisemita, argumentando que los judíos aparecen como personajes estereotipados y malévolos en algunos cortometrajes de la década de 1930 particularmente en ''Los Tres Cerditos'' (1933). No obstante, esta imagen del judío era relativamente común en la época, tanto en Europa como en Estados Unidos. Sí está fuera de toda duda que Disney fue un ferviente anticomunista, en gran medida a causa de la huelga de 1941, que él atribuyó a maniobras del Partido Comunista de los Estados Unidos para ganar poder en la industria del cine. Según su declaración ante el Comité de Actividades Antiamericanas, creía firmemente que el comunismo era una seria amenaza contra el modo de vida estadounidense. No se ha podido probar que militara en ningún partido político. Durante los años 50, Disney apoyó económicamente al Partido Republicano.Bank check signed by Walt Disney En su juventud, Disney formó parte de una organización de tipo masónico, llamada Orden DeMolay. Según su propio testimonio, la pertenencia a esta organización tuvo un papel muy importante en su formación. Las convicciones religiosas de Disney son también poco conocidas. Fue bautizado como miembro de la iglesia congregacionalista (de hecho, se le puso el nombre de Walter en honor a un pastor de dicha iglesia, Walter Parr Thomas, pp. 24-25 ), pero no parece haber sido un hombre religioso, aunque sí respetaba profundamente la religión como garante de los valores establecidos. Para un libro sobre la oración de Roland Gammon editado en 1963, Faith is a Star, Disney escribió un texto acerca de la importancia de los valores religiosos en la sociedad y en su propia vida, que es uno de los pocos documentos conocidos acerca de sus ideas religiosas. El texto completo del prólogo de Disney puede leerse aquí Cita de Walt E. Disney acerca de su ideologia: "I ask of myself,"Live a good Christian life. "Towards that objective I bend every effort in shaping my personal, domestic, and professional activities and growth." Walt E. Disney. Premios y Reconocimientos Academy Awards (The Oscars) A lo largo de su carrera como productor cinematográfico, Walt Disney obtuvo un total de 26 premios Oscar, de los cuales 4 fueron honoríficos. 12 de esos premios fueron a cortometrajes de animación, categoría que las producciones Disney prácticamente coparon durante la década de 1930; menos conocido es el hecho de que Disney recibió también 10 estatuillas por la producción de películas de imagen real (entre ellas, dos largometrajes), en las categorías de mejor cortometraje de imagen real, mejor cortometraje documental y mejor largometraje documental. No recibió nunca el Oscar al mejor largometraje, aunque Mary Poppins fue una de las nominadas en 1965, poco antes de la muerte de Disney. No existía la categoría de mejor largometraje de animación, que no se creó hasta 2001, por lo cual ninguno de los largos clásicos de Disney obtuvo la estatuilla. Con dos excepciones: los Oscar honoríficos concedidos a Blancanieves, en 1939, y a Fantasia, en 1942. Oscar al mejor cortometraje de animación *1932 - Flowers and Trees' Flores y Arboles' (1932) *1934 - Three Little Pigs (1933) *1935 - La tortuga y la liebre (1934) *1936 - Three Orphan Kittens Tres gatitos huérfanos(1935) *1937 - The Country Cousin El primo campestre (1936) *1938 - The Old Mill El viejo molino (1937) *1939 - Ferdinand the Bull Fernidando el Toro(1938) *1940 - Ugly Duckling (1939) *1942 - Lend a Paw (1941) *1943 - Der Fuehrer's Face (1942) *1954 - Toot Whistle Plunk and Boom (1953) *1969 - Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968). A título póstumo. Oscar al mejor cortometraje de imagen real *1949 - Seal Island (1948) *1951 - Beaver Valley (1950) *1952 - Nature's Half Acre (1951) *1953 - Water Birds (1952) *1954 - Bear Country (1953) *1959 - Grand Canyon (1958) Oscar al mejor cortometraje documental *1954 - The Alaskan Eskimo (1953) *1956 - Men Against the Arctic (1955) Oscar al mejor largometraje documental *1955 - The Vanishing Prairie (1954) *1954 - The Living Desert (1953) Oscar honoríficos * 1932 - Por la creación de Mickey Mouse * 1939 - Por Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. En esta ocasión se otorgaron, además de la escultura habitual, siete miniaturas de la misma. *1942 - Por Fantasía. Compartido con William E. Garity y J.N.A. Hawkins. *1942 - Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award Otros reconocimientos Fue nominado para tres Globos de Oro, y, aunque no ganó, pero recibió dos premios especiales por - Bambi (1942) y The Living Desert (1953) - y el Premio Cecil B. DeMille También recibió cuatro nominaciones a los premios Emmy, ganando una vez, por Mejor Productor por la serie de televisión de Disneyland. Varias de sus películas están incluidas en el Registro Nacional de Cine de los Estados Unidos por la Biblioteca del Congreso como "culturalmente, históricamente, o estéticamente significativas": Steamboat Willie, Three Little Pigs, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocho, Bambi y Mary Poppins. En 1998, el Instituto Cinematográfico Americano publicó una lista de las 100 películas americanas más grandes, según los expertos de la industria; La lista incluía Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (en el número 49), y Fantasia (en 58). En el febrero de 1960, Disney fue instalado al paseo de la fama de Hollywood con dos estrellas, uno por películas y el otro por su trabajo en la televisión; a Mickey Mouse le fue dado su propia estrella por películas en 1978. Disney también fue introducido en el Salón de la Fama de la Televisión en 1986, en el Salón de la Fama de California en diciembre de 2006, y fue el receptor inaugural de la estrella en el paseo de estrellas de Anaheim en 2014. El Museo de la Familia de Walt Disney registra que "junto con miembros de su personal, recibió más de 950 honores y citas de todo el mundo". Fue nombrado Chevalier en la Légion d'honneur francesa en 1935, y en 1952 fue galardonado con la más alta decoración artística del país, el Oficial de Academia. Otros premios nacionales incluyen la Orden de la Corona de Tailandia; La Orden de la Cruz del Sur de Brasil y la Orden del Águila Azteca de México. En Estados Unidos, recibió la Medalla Presidencial de la Libertad el 14 de septiembre de 1964 y, en 1969, fue galardonado póstumamente con la Medalla de Oro del Congreso. Recibió el premio Showman of the World de la Asociación Nacional de Propietarios de Teatro, y, en 1955, la National Audubon Society otorgó a Disney su mayor honor, la Medalla Audubon, por promover la "apreciación y comprensión de la naturaleza" a través de su True-Life Adventures películas sobre la naturaleza. Un planeta menor descubierto en 1980 por el astrónomo Lyudmila Karachkina, fue nombrado 4017 Disneya, y también fue galardonado con títulos honorarios de Harvard, Yale, la Universidad del Sur de California y la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles. Curiosidades Colaboración con Salvador Dalí En 1945, los estudios Disney contactaron con el pintor español Salvador Dalí para la realización de un cortometraje de animación surrealista basado en su obra pictórica llamado Destino . La idea era ilustrar con imágenes animadas una canción del bolerista mexicano Armando Domínguez, componiendo una especie de poema de amor en imágenes oníricas. El proyecto finalmente se arrumbó al año siguiente, debido a problemas presupuestarios. Sin embargo, varias décadas después, en 2003, aprovechando el material existente, se editó finalmente el cortometraje, de unos siete minutos de duración. Titulado Destino, fue dirigido por Dominique Monfery, y se presentó en el Festival Internacional de Annecy. Leyendas urbanas Poco después de su muerte (ya en 1969 aparece reflejado en una revista) surgió el rumor de que el cuerpo de Disney había sido criopreservado hasta el momento en que los avances científicos pudieran devolverlo a la vida. Se trata una leyenda completamente falsa, ya que hay constancia tanto de la muerte de Disney como de su posterior incineración. No está claro el origen del rumor. Al menos dos biógrafos de Disney, Leonard Mosley (Disney's World: A Biography, 1985) y Marc Eliot (Walt Disney: Hollywood's Dark Prince : A Biography, 1993) mencionan el interés de Disney por la criónica en los últimos años de su vida, aunque no aportan fuentes concretas. Es imposible saber con certeza si este interés existió, en cuyo caso pudo haber sido lo que originó la leyenda. Por otro lado, el hecho de que la incineración se llevase a cabo en un ámbito estrictamente privado pudo alimentar las especulaciones. Debe tenerse en cuenta también que Disney era conocido, sobre todo en sus últimos años, por su interés por las innovaciones tecnológicas. Este rumor se analiza por extenso en Urban Legends Reference Pages: Disney (Suspended Animation). Otra curiosa leyenda acerca de Walt Disney es la de su supuesto origen español. Según esta leyenda, Disney no habría nacido en Chicago, sino en Mojácar, Almería, hijo ilegítimo de un médico y una lavandera. La supuesta madre habría emigrado a Estados Unidos, donde habría dado a su hijo en adopción a la pareja formada por Elias y Flora Disney. Según esto, el verdadero nombre de Disney habría sido José Guirao Zamora. Supuestamente, en los años cuarenta, unos enviados de Disney habrían estado en Mojácar haciendo comprobaciones en los archivos parroquiales de la localidad.Disney, ¿nacimiento ilegítimo?. Véase también "¿Tiene Disney sangre andaluza?", en El Mundo''16 de septiembre de 2001 Bibliografía * BENDAZZI, Giannalberto: ''Cartoons. 110 años de cine de animación. Madrid, Ocho y Medio, 2003. ISBN 84-95839-44-X. * DISNEY, Diana: Walt Disney. Madrid, Editorial Rialp, 1961. * THOMAS, Bob: Maravillas de los dibujos animados (Primera edición en castellano de The Art of Animation de 1958). Valencia. Ediciones Gaisa, S.L. 1968. * MOLINÉ, Alfons: Carl Barks, Un Viento Ácrata. Madrid. Sins Entido. 2007. * FONTE, Jorge, y MATAIX, Olga: Walt Disney. El hombre y el mito. Madrid, T&B Editores, 2001. ISBN 84956029 * FONTE, Jorge: Todo empezó con un ratón. El fantástico mundo de los cortos Disney. Madrid, T&B Editores, 2004. ISBN 84-95602-59-8 * ARIEL DORFMAN - ARMAND MATTELART [[Para leer al Pato Donald|''Para leer al Pato Donald ]]. Siglo veintiuno editores. ISBN 987-1105-09-6 * MOSLEY, Leonard: ''Disney's World: A Biography. Nueva York, Stein and Day, 1985. ISBN 0-8128-3073-3. (En inglés). * THOMAS, Bob: Walt Disney: An American Original. Nueva York, Simon & Schuster, 1976. ISBN 0-7868-6027-8. (En inglés). Hay traducción al castellano: Walt Disney: personaje inimitable. Madrid, Iberonet, 1995. ISBN 84-88534-42-6. Enlaces externos * The Walt Disney Family Museum (en inglés) * Biografía oficial en Disney Online (en inglés) * Biografía en Disneydreamer.com (en inglés) * Sobre el fallido cortometraje de Disney en colaboración con Dalí * Leyendas urbanas sobre Disney * Leyendas urbanas sobre Walt Disney (en inglés) * Las comedias de Alicia, 1924-1927 * - Visita de Walt Disney a Chile en 1941 Referencias ar:والت ديزني da:Walt Disney de:Walt Disney en:Walt Disney fi:Walt Disney fr:Walt Disney he:וולט דיסני it:Walt Disney ja:ウォルト・ディズニー nl:Walt Disney pt-br:Walt Disney ro:Walt E. Disney ru:Уолт Дисней sr-el:Volt Dizni sv:Walt Disney vi:Walt Disney zh:華特·迪士尼 Category:The Walt Disney Company Categoría:Personajes de Saludos Amigos Categoría:Directores Categoría:Familia Disney Categoría:Disney Golden Age Categoría:Personas de The Walt Disney Company Categoría:Personas de The Walt Disney Studios Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Nacimientos de los 1900s Categoría:Muertes de los 1960s Categoría:Gente de Illinois Categoría:Personas